


Ringer

by bonnieisthebaddestbleep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Florence Nightingale Syndrome, Hysteria, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieisthebaddestbleep/pseuds/bonnieisthebaddestbleep
Summary: Muggle AU.Hermione Granger was the perfect wife to Draco Malfoy, soulmates in every sense of the word. But now he’s gone and Lucius Malfoy has to suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a Lucius/Hermione fic pairing, there will also be a hefty amount of Draco as he was her husband. If that is not clear from the tags/summary please suggest a better way for me to do so, this is my first story on here so I’m not sure how it works.   
> Characters also may seem a bit OOC but I am new to the fandom, so I’m still working out the kinks. This is not a story where Hermione is this perfect, bossy, know-it-all who takes care of everyone. She will be flawed, progressively submissive as she becomes less sane, and a little devious. She will still be smart, courageous and a good friend, but writers tend to forget she's a regular girl, who is only human and is not a caricature of her best attributes. This is also not a story which contains Ron bashing, he is his lovable goofy self and I plan to keep him that way. Just felt like I needed that disclaimer as a lot of Dramione fics I've read seem to use that as a prop to make way for them to happen, I don't like this as most of the time its lazy, and not plausibly done.  
> With all of that out of the way hope you all like this first chapter! I plan to update weekly, but the first few chapters may come out faster than that as I have a bit of free time on my hands. Happy to receive any comments, good or bad, about the writing/style/pace of my story, I will try to incorporate that feedback into the next update. I also have my tumblr on my profile, and I am pretty active there so you can always pm me about my story and other ideas/general HP goodness :)

**1999**

Hermione was nervous. She had bought a new dress for the occasion, simple white cotton with little flowers along the border of the puffed sleeves, below the knee of course. Draco told her that his family was very traditional and she wanted to make a good impression, figuring that white is reminisce of purity, and that is how she wanted to present herself as. 

Pure.

But that wasn’t the reason Hermione was nervous, she was confident in her ability to charm her boyfriend’s family, having done so before with Ron. Molly Weasley still invited her to lunch every Saturday at their family home, affectionately dubbed “The Burrow”, and she was still on good terms with his many siblings. 

“Are you ready my love?”  
“What?” Hermione murmured, lost in the memory of the twins throwing her a surprise graduation party at The Burrow, in celebration for graduating summa cum laude, Molly and Arthur smiling like proud parents. She finally had sex with Ron that day, the joy and mingling sorrow of moving on from highschool leading to a passionate evening, only for her to end things with him the next day. She realized that she had no real physical feelings for him, she didn’t want to fake it and lie, and decided to try to be friends instead. Their physical connection left much to be desired, not that the sex wasn’t good, he had been gentle and sweet but it wasn’t earth shattering. Not like with Draco. Hermione smiled as her thoughts turned to her sexy boyfriend, and his beautiful grey eyes… which were staring right at her!  
“Sorry did you say something?” She asked sheepishly, hoping that he hadn’t said anything important.

“Yeah I was asking if you’re ready,” he replied, a hint of irritation coloring his tone. “We are almost at the manor, and I want to check that you are sure about this.... we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Granger. You know that their permission doesn’t matter to me, not anymore. We could elope, or have a small wedding with just our close friends in attendance.”

“I know Draco but that wouldn’t be right. They need to know. You're their only son, they won’t get to do this twice,” she joked halfheartedly, trying to conceal her inner panic as the car Draco had hired pulled up to the looming grey gates of the Manor. It looked more menacing the closer she got, and Hermione buried her face in Draco’s coat as they entered the premises. He stroked her hair reassuringly, but all Hermione could think of was how shocked her parents were when she let them know she was engaged. They were both upset, and Mr. Granger expressed his disappointment to Draco privately, while Hermione consoled her mother, that while he did like him, five months was too fast and getting married before finishing university was a grave mistake. The engagement changed the Grangers’ perceptions of Draco Malfoy, their previous approval earned during a school holiday when he was invited to their home, turned sour.

“Alright then Granger,” Draco sighed, stepping out of the car and offering Hermione his hand to help her out, “Ready to face the music?”

Hermione tried to smile but failed as she took in the sprawling grey mansion in front of her, large serpent statues gracing either side of the main doors. They gleamed silver in the sunlight, forked tongues suspended in the air, as if they were hissing directly at her. She gripped Draco’s hand and began to walk towards the house, eyes averted so she could avoid the serpents’ glares.

She wondered how his parents would take the news of her engagement to their son, especially since they had never met her before.


	2. Meet The Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione felt like she was about to throw up. One glance at Mr. Malfoy’s face solidified her queasiness, his eyes bulging almost comically, but there is nothing funny about the likely murderous thoughts running through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update after promising it would come in less than a week! My muse for this story was scattered, and I’ve also been distracted with ideas for other stories which I had to write down, or they wouldn't get out of my head. Anyway I’ve figured out what direction I’m going in for this fic, and unless internet cuts (I’m not in a place with the most stable connection) this fic should be updated weekly, by Sundays at the latest.
> 
> Hermione’s thoughts are in Italics. I've almost finished the third chapter, should be uploading it by tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading!

“How old are you Miss Granger?”

“20 years old,” Hermione stammered. She had felt intimidated by Lucius Malfoy the moment they shook hands, small and inferior, she did not like it one bit. Not that she was considered tall as both Draco and Lucius towered over her, Draco was six-foot-three to her five-foot-five. That probably placed Lucius to be about six-foot-two, Hermione guessed. As to why she felt inferior, she was sure it had to do with the way he had sniffed in disapproval when she walked through the door, despite her efforts to look the part.

“And when did you meet our son?”

“Last year sir, but we officially started dating five months ago. Draco was my lab partner, and we became fast friends soon after. He helped me get out of my shell and made sure I had a social life outside of my classes. I'm a bit of a bookworm so I didn’t go out much. But we soon realized we had deeper feelings for each other, I asked Draco out first actually, on the night when we were at a birthday dinner for his friend Blaise, you know Blaise Zabini, they’ve been friends since primary school I believe?” Hermione babbled, looking desperately at Narcissa Malfoy for confirmation, knowing she was talking too much and hoping she would jump into the conversation.

The Malfoy matriarch merely nodded her head. 

_Well that was no help_ , Hermione thought, eyes widening as she looked to Draco, hoping he would step in. 

“The point is Father, we've fallen in love. I brought Hermione here to meet you and Mother so you could finally put a face to all the stories you’ve heard.” Draco summarized.

_Thank God._

“I also recently proposed to her and we plan to be married in two months.” 

_What. The. Fuck._

Hermione felt like she was about to throw up. One glance at Mr. Malfoy’s face solidified her queasiness, his eyes bulging almost comically, but there is nothing funny about the likely murderous thoughts running through his mind. Yep, Hermione was definitely going to be sick, she swallowed several times in an effort to keep the bile from rising up.

“Excuse me?”

Narcissa Malfoy spoke at last, her harsh infliction a sharp contrast to the almost friendly greeting from earlier. Hermione didn’t know what to say, how could she salvage this?

_Think Hermione, think. We need their support, my parents already disapprove… we can’t start a life together with our families against us!_

“Well Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?” 

“What Draco meant to say,” Hermione began, shooting a glare at her reckless fiance, “is that we want to get married, two months is not a fixed date of course, we want your blessings first. I know how much family means to Draco, and I made him talk to my parents as well. I think he is just a bit excited, he was supposed to introduce us during the last school holiday we had… we were just a little distracted with my parents, but I did tell Draco not to mention the marriage part until we had gotten to know each other a little bit.” 

Narcissa nodded her head again, a sign of acceptance Hermione hoped. Draco told her his mother would be more amenable to the marriage than his father, for she always indulged her only son. Hermione prayed that would prove to be true, she would definitely need an ally against Lucius, and resolved to befriend the reserved Mrs. Malfoy. 

Lucius was silent, eyes roving over her as if to appraise her worth, and finally stood up from the chaise he was sitting on. Narcissa and Draco followed suit, and Draco grabbed Hermione’s arm, pulling her up with him. Hermione turned to glare at him again _(honestly Drake the manhandling is quite unnecessary!)_ , when Lucius stuck out his hand at her.

Hermione shook his hand and tried a smile, which ended up as a grimace as Lucius gripped her hand harshly, the cold gleam returning to his eyes. 

“Welcome to the family then, Miss Granger.” 


	3. Marriage Ain't All Its Cracked Up To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t his fault really. He grew up with several maids who did all his washing, ironed his clothes, made his breakfast, completely cleaned up after him. He eventually hired a maid for his university flat as well, living with two other blokes was not the most sanitary thing after all, he had the money to pay for the luxury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never been married and my parents divorced when I was two years old. So all of this is based on what I’ve seen and experienced through my aunt and uncle lol. I’ve also based the uni parts of my own experience in Canada, so I have no idea how UK universities are structured. There will be a few time jumps as I will be adding in memories, please let me know if its confusing! As usual all critical suggestions and comments welcome, and you can find me on Tumblr as well @ missthaaaang.tumblr.com. I check that much more often, you can DM me there :)  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Hermione’s thoughts are in italics.

**2000**

“Darling where is my soccer jersey?”

Hermione looked up at her husband, the math problem plaguing her pushed aside, and sighed. 

_It’s on the floor, Ferret. It’s always on the floor, and perhaps you could have seen it if it wasn’t buried under all the other clothes you toss!_

“It’s on the floor, my love.”

“Well if you know it's on the floor why didn’t you pick it up for me then?” He asked indignantly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes picking her MATH 3210 book back up, determined to finish her work. So Draco huffed and started sorting through the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. It isn’t his fault really. He grew up with several maids who did all his washing, ironed his clothes, made his breakfast, completely cleaned up after him. He eventually hired a maid for his university flat as well, living with two other blokes was not the most sanitary thing after all, he had the money to pay for the luxury. Hermione smiled as she remembered the first (and only, as she would learn later) time Draco used the school’s laundry room.

****************************************************************  


**January 1998**

“Come on mate, it’s like you aren’t even trying.”

“Shut it Zabini like you can do any better!”

“I sure as shit can at least turn the damn thing on!”

Hermione had returned from the main library, and was walking through the dorm halls when she heard a loud argument coming from the laundry room. Curious, she walked towards the room and stood behind the entrance shielded from view.

That’s when she saw two of the most handsome boys she’d ever seen in her short life, although the blond one seemed to be turning an unattractive shade of red. She listened to them argue about how to operate the washing machine, the blond insisting the machine was broken, while the dark haired one mocked him. Hermione poked her head in further and saw that the plug of the machine in question was loose, not that the boys had bothered to check. She bit her lip, holding in her laugh as she heard the dark haired one call the blonde a ‘stupid ferret’. The boys suddenly went quiet and before Hermione could react, the door was flung open, exposing her.

“So do you always eavesdrop on strangers or are we the lucky exception?” the blonde asked sarcastically.

“I uh… I was just umm… you seemed like-”

“Wow Blaise they really do just let anyone in here huh. Top notch university my arse.”

Hermione was mortified and turned around, intent on leaving with what little dignity she could keep, when an arm reached out to stop her. It was the dark-haired one, ‘Blaise’ the blond called him. 

“I’m sorry about my friend. Despite his father paying for all the best tutors he still has a few things to learn about manners.”

Hermione turned back around, chuckling, while the blonde glared at her. She smiled at Blaise and walked up to the side of the washing machine. Crouching behind, she pushed the plug further into the socket until it didn’t budge, and watched the boys' faces turn red again as the machine beeped. 

“You don’t have to touch any of the other buttons unless you want to change the temperature of the water. You should be fine to load up the detergent and your clothes… do you know where the detergent goes?”

The blonde shook his head, eyes narrowing as Hermione smirked in response. She moved in front of the machine and pulled out the little box, and pointed towards it. Blaise took the hint and poured some detergent inside, and once Hermione held up her hand, stopped and capped the detergent, pushing the box back until it clicked. 

“There you go. Just put your clothes in,” Hermione repeated.

“Thank you. We never got your name by the way,” Blaise said.

“It's Granger, Hermione Granger.”

“Well thank you Granger, Hermione Granger,” the blonde man mocked. Hermione blushed, embarrassed. 

“You’re welcome Blaise...Ferret,” she nodded at them both before turning around to walk out the exit. She stopped briefly as she heard Blaise howling with laughter, a smile playing on her lips.

Hermione: 1, Ferret: 0.

*********************************************************

“Shit!”

Hermione was drawn out of the memory by a loud crash, and the resounding curse from her husband, indicating he had dropped something. 

“I’m alright, just knocked over a vase. Don’t worry love, it was the ugly one Potter gave us as a wedding present.”

She ignored him and went back to studying. 

_Let him clean it up Hermione, he's not a baby. You promised yourself you’d stop playing the caretaker after Harry and Ron remember?_

Draco walked into their room and Hermione got distracted again, his football uniform always had a funny effect on her insides. He crouched over the chair she was sitting on and kissed her, pulling her up against him, hands wandering over her waist. 

“But I have to-,” she gasped as he slid her robe off, open-mouthed kisses down her neck to her breasts, covered by her bralette. Since she started dating Draco she had upgraded her formerly plain underwear collection to brighter, expensive, more daring creations. She realised how much nicer it was to feel silky material, and allocated a higher percentage of her budget for undergarments.

_You date a snob, you become one I suppose_

Draco’s hands moved further down, his left settling on her ass while the right edged closer to her underwear, rubbing the top teasingly. Hermione gasped again as his fingers dipped inside, only to pull back out again. She pushed his fingers back down into her underwear, and grabbed his head to pull him into another passionate kiss. Draco grunted and walked her backwards until they hit a wall, taking her hands and pinning them up above her head in one hand, the other coming up to rest on her slender neck.

“Now now Granger, you know who’s in charge around here,” he breathed into her ear, moving the hand on her neck down to her covered nipples, twisting one until Hermione squealed. Draco laughed and did it again to the other, watching as she whimpered and blushed, her hands twitching in his grip in an attempt to get free.

“Draco pleaseee,” she begged, lifting her leg and wrapping it around him, his erection now snug against her. He laughed again, albeit more strained this time, and ignored her, this time moving to take off the jersey, when they heard the ring of a cell nearby.

“Ignore it,” a now shirtless Draco said, moving closer to Hermione only to be stopped, her hand pushing him back.

“Answer it.” 

Draco glared, but acquiesced and reached for the ringing cell on the table next to them.

“What!” He barked, paling as soon as he recognized the voice on the other end. He walked back towards the bed, sitting on it with a sigh.  
“C’mon Nott isn’t there anything else I can do? I really need this job… tell your uncle I’ll work for longer hours... decreased pay?” 

Hermione frowned and walked up the bed, sitting close to Draco in an effort to listen in on the conversation.

“No I understand,” Draco sighed, running his free hand through Hermione’s curls, in an almost calming motion. But Hermione was anything but calm, the previous mood dissipated leaving her with worry. Draco needed this job, it was the third one in four months, for the rent. Along with her own job it was just enough to cover it, as well as the utilities and general living costs. 

Lucius Malfoy refused to help them with the rent, as a form of rebellion against their marriage. He only agreed to continue to pay for Draco’s tuition, and Draco will not be granted access to his trust fund until he turns 25, so there’s no money there. If Draco loses this job, she really doesn’t know what they’ll do.

“Thanks mate I know you did what you could.” 

Hermione’s heart sank. She knew what that meant, she’d heard it the other two times Draco was let go, from a job that friends of his set him up with. First it was Blaise at his mother’s boutique as a cashier, then it was Goyle at their family law firm as a copy boy. Now it was Theo, who’s uncle is a professor at the neighboring community college. He had offered Draco a TA position, more pay than the previous jobs, and Draco was good at it. She wondered what happened.

_Oh my love what are we going to do? ___

__Draco hung up and went to the bathroom, pushing Hermione away when she tried to comfort him. She jumped when the door was slammed shut, tears forming in her eyes when she heard a muffled sob._ _

__Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise startled her out of her misery, and she looked down on the floor where her own phone was, Draco must have tossed aside earlier when he was looking for the jersey. With a sigh Hermione picked it up, about to hit decline when she saw the caller ID._ _

__Narcissa Malfoy was calling her._ _


End file.
